Compound S-84 may be prepared by fermentation of a suitable nutrient medium with a hitherto undescribed organism, based on extensive taxonomic studies, which is an unnamed Pseudomonas species. An unrestricted permanent deposit of this organism employed in making our heteropolysaccharide was made with the American Type Culture Collection on Sept. 10, 1979 under Accession No. ATCC 31562.
The following considerations make the assignment of a new Pseudomonas species justified and necessary.